


Coffee With Spy

by FarJadeDragon



Series: BLU Team Adventures [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Freedom Fries - Freeform, M/M, Open to criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarJadeDragon/pseuds/FarJadeDragon
Summary: Spy takes Soldier out for coffee.
Relationships: Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: BLU Team Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Coffee With Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier's POV

I sat across from Spy, comfortable in the metal and plastic seat I was currently sitting in. We were currently looking over the coffee menu. Thankfully, there were pictures next to the names of the coffee. Ha! And they said I would have to learn to read!

Spy was dressed like he always was. Winter suit, dress pants, and his mask, along with his sort of fancy watch that turns him invisible. The scarf and hat me and scout had gotten him a while ago were proudly worn by him, even though the scarf was a bit frayed and the hat a bit bent.

He was patiently waiting for me to choose my coffee. Does he know I can’t read? Maybe, he usually seems to know about those types of things.

I still couldn’t believe Spy actually liked me. When I had gone to Scout for help, I didn’t expect it to go as well as it did. I expected Scout to just laugh it off and mock me. He laughed, but he didn’t mock me. He actually set up a sort of date that worked!

Spy doesn’t see me as annoying or stupid, he sees something else. He called me brave just a day ago.

“Soldier?” He said, looking a bit worried. “Are you alright?”

I had been staring at him from underneath my helmet. Scout had said to not do that, since it apparently creeps people out.

“YES!” I answered, jolting to attention. “I AM ALRIGHT!”

“...is Scout helping you again?”

“NO!” I said, checking my ear just to be sure. Nope, nothing in my ear.

Spy nodded, smiling. He stared out of the window next to us, looking at the snow falling. Some kids were ice-skating on a pond across the street.

He called me brave.

I don’t know why. The things he described me doing would normally be seen as stupid by the others. I still can’t tell if he really believes what he’s saying or if he’s just being nice. I think he does mean what he’s saying, even if he is a spy.

“So what may I get you two today?” A waitress said. She had snuck up on me.

“I WOULD LIKE THIS ONE!” I said, pointing at one of the simpler-looking ones.

“All right.” She wrote down my order, then turned to spy. “And you?”

“I would like the simple black coffee please.” Spy said, as calmly as ever.

The waitress nodded and left us both alone once more. Well, not really alone, since the coffee shop was pretty crowded and noisy.

“So Soldier,” Spy said, turning his attention towards me. “How long have you been working with the BLU Team?”

“FIVE YEARS!” I belted out proudly, getting a few looks from the other customers.

Wait, that doesn’t sound right. How long have I worked for BLU? A very long time.

“EIGHT YEARS!” I said, although not as confidently as before.

“Ah,” He said, smile fading. “You’ve worked for the BLU Team for a long time?”

Why does he always do that? I can’t tell if I just upset him somehow or if his face just got tired from smiling all the time. Oh yea, he wanted an answer.

“YES!” I said proudly.

I don’t know for how long, but I have worked for the BLU Team for a long time, and I would never change that! Never! Wait, what do I say next? Scout said not to hog the conversation so i guess I could ask him the same thing!

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU WORKED FOR BLU?” I asked.

“...A few months.” He said.

Oh yea. I forgot about that. Let’s see, what else did Scout say to ask? Something about common ground? Are we fighting for something?

“DO YOU LIKE RACCOONS?” I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

“Hmm…” He said, thinking. “They’re alright.”

Close enough. We talked for a little while, waiting for our coffee. I couldn’t think of anything else to ask, but thankfully he was sort of chatty once he got over the awkwardness.

Why do I like him? He’s so soft! He looks like I could snap him like a twig, Yet he can still pin me to a table in a second. It’s deception!

Maybe it’s because he’s so nice? He agreed to train with me, and not just once either. Every time I’ve asked, he agreed. Even when it was boiling hot outside. He even tried to rocket jump! He couldn’t lift the rocket launcher, but that’s okay. With some exercise he’ll be able to lift TWO rocket launchers!

Our drinks came. Mine turned out to be hot chocolate. Still tasty, but not coffee like I expected. Why does coffee look so much like hot chocolate? It shouldn’t.

“...is that hot chocolate?” Spy asked, casting a glance at my mug. He took a sip of his coffee.

“...YES!” I said, gulping my drink down. It was pretty good hot chocolate too.

He smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. When he set his cup down and looked up at me, he burst out laughing.

“WHAT IS SO FUNNY!” I yelled, slamming my fist on the table, rattling our cups.

“Y-you have—“ he snorted, and put his hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. —marshmallows on your upper lip.”

I wiped my face with my sleeve. Turns out, he wasn’t lying. A smear of white was now on my sleeve.

“THANK YOU!” I said, relieved I wouldn’t be walking around all day like that.

He was still laughing. Well, it was more of a giggle than a laugh. He doesn’t really laugh that much, I’ve noticed. And when he did laugh, he never really did a loud laugh.

It gave me a funny feeling in my stomach, the kind of feeling I usually got in the heat of battle. The same feeling I get when I blow up those stupid REDs. A good feeling.

Eventually, he stopped laughing and regained his composure.

“Sorry about that Soldier.” He said, still smiling. “It just looked… ridiculous on your face.”

I grinned back.

“NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR!” I said.

He took another sip of his coffee, wrapping his gloves hand around the handle. His gloves had a different pattern on the fingertips. Probably for extra grip, I think.

“WHY DO YOU WEAR GLOVES?” I asked, staring at his hands. They were smaller than mine.

“Well…” he said, thinking. “I wear them to avoid spreading my finger-prints… keeps my identity safe.”

Sounds like a good battle tactic, keeps your enemies from ever knowing who you are. 

“AND YOUR MASK?” I asked.

“Same reason.” He said. “Keeps people from knowing who I am.”

I nodded. It made perfect sense, even though I wished he didn’t have a mask on.

“IS YOUR SCAR FAKE TOO?” I asked.

He glanced up from his coffee, looking slightly alarmed.

“...no.” He said, smile fading. “The scar is… real, unfortunately.”

Unfortunately? A scar is a badge of honor!

“A SCAR IS A BADGE OF HONOR!” I said, trying to make him feel better. It didn’t work.

“If you say so.” He said, returning his attention to his coffee. He took a sip, then looked outside of the window.

He doesn’t like his scar. I’m not sure why, it has many uses! He could use it to intimidate people, it can be… well that’s about it. Still, he should wear it like a badge of honor! Not hide half of it behind a mask!

I was about to tell him this fact, but he was busy looking out of the window. He looked concerned and confused now, but I didn’t know why, so I looked too.

There was a small, grey lump of fur out in the snow. A few kids were standing around it, poking it with a stick. I recongized it.

“THAT IS A RACCOON!” I said, pulling out my shovel, preparing to shatter the window.

“Yes, although it seems... very small.” He looked up at me. “Soldier Wait-”

I climbed up onto the table, knocking over our cups. I twisted my torso, ready to smash the window. 

“I AM GOING TO SMASH THE WINDOW!” I said.

“Soldier, don’t smash the window-”

Too late. I smashed the window and lept out, running towards the raccoon in the snow. I could hear Spy apologizing to the waitress before following me.

The kids standing around the raccoon scattered like cowards when I arrived. At least the raccoon didn’t run away. Actually, it didn’t even look like it was moving. It’s eyes were shut, and it had curled up into a ball to keep warm.

“It looks very young.” Spy said, pulling some glass out of his arm. “Far too young to be without it’s mother.”

I nodded, still staring at it. We need to save it.

“WE NEED TO SAVE IT!” I said, turning to Spy.

“I’m not sure it… can be saved, Soldier,” He said, a sad look on his face. “It looks dead.”

I frowned. It did look small, and smaller things freeze faster. No! I will not abandon the creature in the snow! Only a coward would abandon such a fine animal!

“WE CANNOT ABANDON IT!” I said.

Spy tapped his foot, trying to think of a solution. He bent down, taking off his scarf and wrapping the raccoon in it. Good thinking Spy! I was about to scoop it up before he stopped me.

“Gently.” He said.

“GENTLY!” I said, picking it up and cradling it in my arms. “DID I DO IT GENTLY?”

Spy nodded again, although something was still bothering him.

“Now what do we do with it?” Spy asked. 

“KEEP IT!” I said. Spy didn’t look so sure.

“I’m not sure Engineer would allow us to keep it.” Spy said, looking around.

“WE CAN PUT IT IN SNIPER’S CAMPER!”

“I don’t think he would like that.”

He was right. Sniper loves animals, but only when they’re outside. He would not like to have a baby raccoon in his camper. I frowned. Maybe we wouldn’t be able to save it at all.

“MAYBE WE COULD FIND IT’S MOTHER!” I said, not willing to give up on Bites Jr. just yet.

“...Maybe.” Spy said. “You know a lot about raccoons, yes? Where would it’s mother be?”

I thought for a while. All of the raccoons I’ve found were in stumps or people’s houses. Especially the abandoned houses. They love those!

“I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!” I said, running off.

“That’s good- Soldier where are you going?” Spy asked, running after me. “Soldier stay out of that person’s house! Well, actually it might be abandoned...”

I had started to climb up the side of a random person’s house. I could see the tell-tale signs of a raccoon nest in the gutters of the house. Bits of garbage and grass and things like that were all stuffed into the gutter and led to a hole in the roof. I saw the glint of a raccoon’s eye up there, awaiting the return of its kin.

I WILL return this raccoon to it’s family even if I die doing it. Problem was, the ice on the side of the house made it impossible to climb. Even my shovel couldn’t help me get any grip.

“Soldier.” Spy said. “It’s too icy.”

“I WILL NOT FAIL!” I said, trying again. I fell back down on my butt after losing grip. “DAMMIT!”

“Here, let me try.” Spy said, taking the bundle from my arms.

He cradled the raccoon in one arm and stuck his fingers onto the wall, then his feet. He climbed up the wall like a cat, never once losing his grip. I watch in awe.

“There we go.” He said, reaching the nest. “Oh there are some racoons up h- GAH!”

I grinned. A raccoon had clung to his face, and was currently trying to claw his eye out.

“THAT MEANS THEY LIKE YOU!” I yelled. “THEY’RE THANKING YOU!”

Spy put the baby raccoon in the nest as gently as he could and quickly climbed down. His face and top half of his winter suit was covered in bite and claw marks.

“They didn’t attack the baby, so that’s good.” He mumbled, looking a bit shaken. “I don’t think attacking is a sign of affection Sol-”

I hugged him, lifting him up off of the ground. I love this man. Most men would’ve just left the raccoon in the snow, or dropped the baby when he was thanked by the raccoons, but he didn’t! No! He returned it! The raccoon will live to see another day!

“YOU DID IT SPY!” I said, hugging him tighter. “THANK YOU!”

“You’re welcome, Soldier.” Spy said, awkwardly hugging back. “Could you put me down please?”

I put him down, still smiling. Spy smiled back. Despite the small claw marks on his face, he looked pretty proud of himself.

“The baby raccoon should be okay now, although I don’t think I’ll be getting my scarf back anytime soon…”

We looked up at the nest. One of the raccoons looked down and hissed, skittering back into its den.

“WE’LL GET IT BACK LATER!” I said.

“I… think they’ll need it more than me.” He said.

He was probably right. It wasn’t even winter yet, according to Engie, and it would be getting much colder. They’ll need his scarf to keep the nest warm.

I looked over at Spy, who was looking into the broken window of the coffee shop. He was thinking about something, like always. What he was thinking about though was a mystery. Whatever it was, it was making him nervous. He shook his head.

“Soldier, would you like to go back to the base?” He asked, turning his attention to me and giving me a warm smile.

I thought about it. Going back to the base would be nice. I’ll be able to tell everyone about the raccoon we saved. Yes! Going home would be great!

“YES!” I said, pulling out my shovel.

“Alright, we’ll have to get going th- Soldier what are you doing?” He asked.

“DIGGING!”

I was digging in a spot near a rock. If I remember correctly, I should have a rocket launcher and some ammo in here.

“...Is that a trunk?” He asked, looking over my shoulder.

“YES!” I pulled out the trunk from the hole. “IT HAS A ROCKET LAUNCHER!”

“Oh.”

I tested the launcher, blowing up a nearby rock. Yep, still works. I pulled Spy towards me.

“WE ARE GOING TO SOAR LIKE AN EAGLE!” I said, preparing to rocket jump. “JUST LIKE TRAINING!”

Spy clung to my jacket.

“Soldier, you don’t have to rocket-jump. We could always just-”

“JUMPING!”

I fired the rocket. We soared through the air, wind in our faces, flying towards the base and the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short before things get really heavy in the series.


End file.
